


Reconnecting

by Mollygail



Series: Neal’s New Life [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: A little fluffy, AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollygail/pseuds/Mollygail
Summary: This is a sequel to Moving On, Starting Over. Takes place in an AU timeline that takes off at the end of season five. Neal got his commutation and was never kidnapped.





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> This will make more sense if you read the previous stories in this series.

Megan stood next to Neal as he loaded his duffel bag into the trunk of his car. He then took the cardboard tube she held out to him and placed it next to the duffel bag. He closed the trunk and stood for a moment with his hand still on the car. “I should be back by early afternoon tomorrow.” 

Megan hugged him and then gave him a goodbye kiss. “I know. Drive carefully. You wouldn’t want to be pulled over by the cops and have them find that forgery in the trunk.”

Neal smiled at her. “That would be awkward.”

“I’m just curious about something. How much is it really worth?”

“Do you mean how much could I get for it if I was willing to take the risk of selling it to someone else? It’s a forgery of a lesser known Monet so I wouldn’t get as much for this as I could for a more well-known work. Still, to the right buyer, I could get maybe five hundred grand.”

“Wow.” She had known about his past as a criminal but it hadn’t seemed quite real before. The man she’d met in the rehab facility had been so sweet, funny and charming. Ever since she’d known him and fallen in love with him he’d been an easy going kind of guy. Now that she was seeing the master art forger and conman in his fancy suit on his way to a ‘business deal’ she started to wonder if she might lose him someday.

“Quit.”

“Quit what?”

“Looking at me like that. Like you’ve lost your best friend. Megan, I love you. I’m only going to Indianapolis for the night.” He reached out and gently caressed her cheek. “This doesn’t change anything. I love you and I’m going to marry you in three weeks. I won’t ever risk losing you. Okay?”

She nodded. “Okay. Be careful. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kissed him once more, then he got in the car and drove away.

Neal knew it was silly to feel guilty for leaving Megan alone while he went for an overnight trip to Indianapolis. She was a very strong-willed woman who was more than capable of taking care of herself. Maybe what was really bothering him was that there should be no need for him to stay overnight. It was only an hour drive to Indy but ever since his accident he couldn’t get himself to drive at night. He had planned on making it a day trip tomorrow but the meeting had been moved up and the delivery had to be made tonight.

*************************************************

Neal had made his choice and Mozzie hoped he was happy with it. As happy as anyone could be who was lying to himself. There was not much that Mozzie would ever have agreed with Vincent Adler about but he had been right about one thing. There was nothing sadder than a conman trying to con himself. 

Mozzie poured himself a generous glass of wine and then settled back into his favorite leather chair. He took a sip of wine and let himself remember that last argument he’d had with Neal. The sad kicked puppy looks that Neal had given him when he reminded Mozzie what would happen if he ever ended up back in prison. It was true that Neal would probably not survive another stint in prison but, he should have trusted Mozzie to make sure that didn’t happen. Mozzie smothered the thought that he hadn’t been able to keep Neal out of prison the first time. He sighed, took another sip of wine, and reached for his laptop. 

Mozzie spent an enjoyable afternoon surfing his favorite conspiracy websites and then checked the online classified ads of some obscure mid-west newspapers. He always made sure to check the classifieds for coded messages from old friends. 

He sat up straight when he saw it. The ad seemed to jump out at him and squeeze the air from his lungs. ‘D. Haversham, please contact the Duchess ASAP concerning a matter of utmost importance.’ Mozzie quickly went to the desk and chose a burner phone from the drawer. He knew June respected his need for privacy and would only try to contact him if it was an emergency. 

“Hello.” 

“Your Grace. Haversham here. What’s wrong? How can I help?”

“Hello, dear.” June respected Mozzie’s need for anonymity but she didn’t have the patience for his nonsense right now. “I do need your help but I don’t want to have this discussion over the phone. Are you nearby?”

“I’m in the general vicinity. I can be there in about four hours.” Mozzie was only two miles away but certainly wasn’t going to share that information over the phone. 

“Thank you, dear. I look forward to seeing you.” June smiled as she hung up the phone. She suspected Mozzie would be at her door within the hour and she went to ask the cook to prepare some refreshments. 

Getting Neal and Mozzie to mend their friendship wouldn’t be an easy task. Neal would forgive Mozzie, of course, but Mozzie was another story. Mozzie was stubborn and he had been deeply hurt by Neal’s determination to go straight. June was willing to do whatever it took to remedy this situation and she was confident that Byron had taught her everything she would need to run this little con. All she had to do was persuade Mozzie to go to Indiana to see Neal. 

Fifteen minutes later the maid showed Mozzie into the parlor and left to get the refreshments. 

“June, what can I do to help. What’s happened?” Mozzie sat on the edge of the antique love seat and leaned forward toward June with deep concern in his eyes. 

June sat with her hands clasped together tightly. He could clearly see she was upset. She had tears in her eyes as she started to speak. “Mozzie, I know you and Neal have gone your separate ways but I’m so worried about him. I think he’s gotten himself into a situation and needs our help.”

“Neal? June, Neal is a grown man and can take care of himself.”

“Yes, he can take care of himself in most situations, but this involves a woman. You know how stupid he can be when it comes to women.”

Mozzie rolled his eyes. “Let me guess. She has long dark hair, blue eyes, and a deceitful heart. Women like that are his downfall. First Kate, then Mrs. Suit.”

June’s eyebrows rose at the mention of Elizabeth. “Mozzie, surely you aren’t suggesting Neal had inappropriate feelings for Elizabeth?”

“Ew, no, of course not. But she did remind him of Kate and I believe she knew that and used it to manipulate Neal. He couldn’t say no to her whenever she asked him for a favor. No matter the cost he would do whatever she wanted.”

“Yes,” June said thoughtfully. “Yes, I believe you may have a point there, but I do think Elizabeth genuinely cares about Neal. She’s just a bit ruthless when it comes to protecting her husband. But I don’t think a resemblance to Kate is an issue here. The way he described this Megan person to me is that she is short with long, curly red hair, freckles, and blue eyes. She’s a nurse that he met while he was in rehab.”

“Rehab? Why was he in rehab?”

“Oh, you haven’t heard about his accident? Oh, dear. I thought he would have tried to contact you. He was in a terrible accident. Mozzie, they had to amputate his leg. He met this woman while he was recovering and then he moved into her house. They’ve only known each other for a few months and they’re engaged and planning to get married in a few weeks.”

“So, you think she’s taking advantage of him while he’s vulnerable. Why hasn’t he come back here to recover?”

“I don’t know. I was thinking you and I could go see him and talk to him. Maybe we can even talk to this woman and figure out what to do. We should make sure she really loves Neal. You two have had your differences but I know you care about him. Will you come to Indiana with me to see him?”

“Indiana? Surely he’s not thinking of living there?” Mozzie jumped up off the loveseat and started pacing. He stopped suddenly and looked at June. “When do we leave?”

************************ 

The drive to Indiana had been long and June was growing impatient with Mozzie’s constant talk of conspiracies. Who knew that even the Hoosier state was not immune to webs of conspiracy? June let him ramble on. It would have been nice to have made the trip by plane, but Mozzie had refused. He wouldn’t willingly be searched by ‘the man’.

What June didn’t know was the reason why Mozzie wouldn’t stop talking. He didn’t want to give himself time to think. Not that he’d been taken in by June’s little con, of course. It was cute that she thought she could con him. No, what was preying on Mozzie’s mind was the image of Neal lying in the hospital with no one to protect him from the medical-industrial complex. For years Mozzie had looked after Neal when he was sick or injured. Now, because of his hurt feelings, he had left Neal at the mercy of the System. He hoped Neal would forgive him.

It was a little past noon on a Saturday when they arrived at their destination. Neal had told her about where he was living but she hadn’t expected such a lovely house. It wasn’t grand, by any means. It needed some work, but it was homey, with large shade trees and a beautiful garden. They followed the brick walkway to the door of the front porch and rang the bell. It was then that she noticed Mozzie was looking around nervously. 

When Megan came out to the porch Mozzie had to admit that she didn’t appear to be anything like Kate. Appearances could be deceptive though. 

“Hello, can I help you?” 

“We’re here to see Neal.” Mozzie’s tone was abrupt, almost rude.

June was surprised at Mozzie’s rudeness. Perhaps she had done too good a job setting up this con. “Hello, you must be Megan. Neal has told me so much about you. I’m June and this is Mozzie. I’m sorry to show up without calling first. We can come back later if Neal isn’t here now.”

“Neal should be home soon. Please come in.” She led them into the living room. “Can I get you something to drink? I have some freshly made lemonade or I can make some coffee.” 

“No, thank you, dear.” June and Mozzie sat together on the sofa. “You have a lovely home.” 

“Thank you.”

“Megan, I hope you won’t think me nosy but, may I ask, how are the wedding plans coming along?”

A wary look crept into Megan’s eyes. She was so tired of people trying to tell her what kind of wedding she should have. “The wedding plans are fine. We just want a small church wedding. The reception is at the church as well.”

“I don’t mean to pry, Dear, but is there a problem? You seem a little upset.”

Megan took a moment to answer. “June, when you got married did you have people who tried to tell you what to do?”

“My family didn’t approve of Byron at all. They said he would probably end up in prison one day and if I was smart I would break up with him. My mother and I had such terrible arguments about it. Byron and I finally decided to elope and we never regretted it, although my family didn’t speak to me for years. When Byron went to prison I raised my children without any help from them. Of course, I wouldn’t have accepted help from them even if they’d offered. 

“Megan, is that the problem? Do your friends think you’re making a mistake by marrying Neal?”

“No, it’s not that. My family and friends like Neal. It’s more about the wedding itself. Elizabeth called and asked about the wedding plans and when I told her about them, she seemed to think they weren’t good enough. She said Neal was accustomed to the best and she was sure he would like fine china, fancy champagne, expensive flowers, and on and on she went.”

“Did you talk to Neal about it?” Megan nodded. “Well, Dear, what did he say?”

“He told me a story about his mother. He said when he was growing up his mother wasn’t one to give motherly advice and that’s probably why this one instance stood out in his mind. It happened when he was a teenager. She had come home from the wedding of a coworker and Neal was reading a book. He said she sat down next to him and asked him to close the book and listen to her. She told him that someday he would grow up, fall in love and ask a girl to marry him and that when that happened he should remember two things. Firstly, the wedding is the one day in her life when a woman should have things her way. And secondly, the wedding is only a one-day event but the marriage is for life. Neal then told me to make whatever wedding plans I want, as long it included the ‘I do part and kissing the bride.’”  
“If Neal says he’s happy with it then don’t worry about anyone else. Elizabeth is used to high-class New York weddings. Don’t let her make you doubt yourself.”

“Mozzie is right, dear. Elizabeth is a kind, generous woman but she can be a bit…..Shall we say assertive? She does mean well and she and Peter are very fond of Neal.” June paused to give Mozzie a disapproving look when he responded to her remarks with a disdainful harrumph. “Mozzie, I told you they apologized to Neal and he has forgiven them.”

“Neal can forgive them if he wants, but I don’t have to.” He stopped talking when he heard the front door open. 

“June! Mozzie! What are you doing here? It’s so good to see you.” 

June stood up as Neal came across the room. After giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek she stood back and looked at him. “I wanted to see how you were doing. You look well. I’ve missed you, but I can see that Megan is taking good care of you.”

Neal started to answer her but found himself engulfed in a hug from Mozzie. He was so surprised by the uncharacteristic behavior from Moz that he didn’t respond for a few seconds. When Mozzie started to back away Neal reacted by grabbing him and hugging him tightly. When they broke apart Mozzie took off his glasses and cleaned them while Neal watched him fondly. 

“It’s good to see you, Mozzie.”

Mozzie nodded his head. “Thoreau said, ‘Friends….They cherish one another’s hopes. They are kind to one another’s dreams.’ I’m sorry I was unkind to your dreams, Neal.”

“That’s okay, Moz. As St Francis de Sales said, ‘A quarrel between friends, when made up, adds a new tie to friendship.’ Let’s sit down and you can tell me what you’ve been doing these last few months, Moz.”

When they were comfortably seated they all looked expectantly at Mozzie while Mozzie looked at Megan with some degree of uneasiness. He did like Megan but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do a background check on her before sharing any personal information. 

Neal could read his friend’s thoughts and he laughed. “Ok, Moz, let's talk about me.” He spent the next half hour telling them about the accident and how his life had changed since then. “I never thought when I left New York that I would be this happy.”

“I can see that you’re happy, mon frere. You look younger. And that smile on your face looks genuine instead of the fake version you used those last few months in New York.”

“Those months were a nightmare. Trying to keep Peter from throwing me back in prison while I was committing crimes for Hagan was like walking on a tightrope.”

“Yes, well, that’s in the past now. What are your plans for the future? Do they have anything to do with your trip to Indianapolis?”

Neal’s eyebrows rose as he listened to Mozzie. “What do you know about my trip to Indy?”

“Nothing, really. Megan mentioned it. But I seem to have hit a nerve. Maybe you should tell us about it.” Mozzie stared at him expectantly. Neal never had been able to hold out against that stare. 

Neal leaned back in his chair and took a slow, deep breath and then exhaled with a sigh. “You probably won’t like it Moz but, just hear me out before you tell me what an idiot I am. Peter called me about two weeks ago and asked me to do a forgery for the FBI.” The stare had turned into a squinty-eyed stare. “I know, Mozzie. Just listen, please. It started when a customs agent caught a guy coming into New York with a stolen Monet. Customs contacted the FBI when they found out the guy had a buyer lined up for the painting. The FBI offered a deal and the fence agreed to help them catch the buyer in exchange for a lighter sentence.”

“That’s where you come in, right. They couldn’t risk losing the original so ‘let’s use Neal again’. You know that’s what they’re doing, right? Using you. Again.” 

“Can I continue, please?” 

Mozzie gestured with his right hand for Neal to continue before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. June simply patted Mozzie’s arm to encourage him to be patient. 

“I explained to Peter that a good forgery takes time and asked if the buyer knew specifically which Monet was for sale. He checked with the fence and it turned out the details hadn’t been shared with the buyer, so I had an idea. You remember I used to paint copies of various masters to work on my technique.” He smiled slightly as he looked sideways at Megan. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Megan, they’re not forgeries until you try to pass them off as originals. Besides, I signed my own name on them.” 

“Which name? Caffrey, Bennet, Donnelly?” She was smiling as she teased him.

“If you must know it was my initials. NC in very fine print that could be covered by a forged signature. Can I continue?” She giggled as she imitated Mozzie’s earlier hand gesture and crossed her arms over her chest. “Thank you. As I was saying; I had a copy that I could age. June dug it out of the storage closet and sent it to me last week. When I explained to Peter that our oven wasn’t big enough for the aging process he got the FBI to buy us a new oven. A very nice new oven. I also I told him I wanted five thousand dollars for the painting. He choked a little but he was able to get the insurance company to agree to pay it.”

“How is Sarah?”

“How did you know it was Sarah? Anyway, I don’t know how she is because I didn’t speak to her. And I could have been done telling this story by now if I wasn’t interrupted so much. I went to Indianapolis yesterday afternoon to deliver the painting to the FBI. After it passed inspection by their ‘authenticator’ they paid me. They’re shipping it to New York. I think the sting is scheduled for this afternoon.”

“Since when does your work need to be inspected by some hick ‘authenticator’ before the FBI will accept it? They, of all people, should know the quality of your work.” 

Neal smiled at Mozzie’s defense of his forgery skills. “According to the fence, this buyer is an art expert, not just a guy with more money than brains. And actually, I was impressed by the knowledge of the authenticator. He’s worked with some very prestigious museums. More importantly, he was impressed with my work and suggested that he might recommend me to do some copy work. You know a lot of museums display copies to protect the originals from overexposure to light. This could lead to a legitimate career, Moz. I could do what I love and not have to worry about being arrested for it.” Neal was excited about the potential of this development. 

“Neal, Dear, that would be a wonderful opportunity for you but I hope you won’t neglect your original work.” June had always tried to encourage him to develop his own style. She believed he had the potential to be a great artist. 

“I’ll have more time to spend on my arts and crafts after I finish painting walls.” He smiled and waved his hand at the walls around them. “What do you think? I finished this room last week and I’ve got most of the rest of the house done. There is only one bedroom left to paint, as well as my apartment which I’ll do after the wedding. I’m thinking of turning the apartment into my studio. I’d love to show you what I’ve been working on. How long will you be staying?”

Mozzie looked at June with a knowing smile. “Yes, June, how long did you plan for us to be here? How long did you think it would take us to de-brainwash Neal and rescue him from the clutches of the evil temptress?”

Neal’s eyebrows shot up in alarm. “What? June! I thought you were happy about Megan and me getting married. Why would you think I was brainwashed?” He reached for Megan’s hand when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

“I am happy for you, Neal. It’s just….It was…” June stammered a bit before Mozzie took pity on her.

“Relax, Neal. Megan, June was trying to get me to mend my relationship with Neal, but she knows I can be a bit stubborn. She tried to con me into believing Neal was involved with a conniving woman so I would be worried enough to come here. I saw through it almost immediately.”

Megan smiled with relief. “So, you don’t really think I’m an evil temptress?”

Mozzie looked from Megan to Neal and then fixed his gaze on Megan. “I don’t know you very well yet, but you appear to be a very wholesome temptress.”

“Oh.” She was not quite sure how to take that.

Neal laughed gently at her and put his arm around her shoulders. “It’s a compliment, Megan. And it’s a very true statement. I’m very much looking forward to the wedding.” He was rewarded by a very charming blush from his bride-to-be.

******************

It was decided that June and Mozzie would cancel their hotel reservations and stay with Neal and Megan for a few days. The first afternoon was spent in lively conversation which continued through dinner and dessert. It was after dinner, while they were enjoying the wine which June had brought as a gift, that Neal’s phone rang. The caller ID showed that it was Peter calling.

“Peter, hello. How did the sting go? Did you catch the bad guy?” 

“We did, indeed. And it turned out to be someone we both know.” There was a serious tone in Peters voice that gave Neal a sinking feeling in his stomach. There weren’t many of Neal’s criminal acquaintances that were also known to Peter. 

“Please tell me it wasn’t Alex.” 

“No, it wasn’t Alex.” There was something odd in Peter’s tone of voice. Neal waited for him to continue but Peter remained silent.

“Peter? Are you going to tell me or do we have to play twenty questions?”

“Actually, twenty questions might be fun. Go ahead, ask questions.”

“What? Seriously? If you’re serious then I’m putting you on speaker phone. Mozzie and June are visiting us. Mozzie is very good at twenty questions.”

“Okay. Mozzie is going to love this one. But don’t tell him I said that. Put me on speaker.”

Neal pushed the speaker button and set the device down on the coffee table and then explained to Mozzie that the buyer was someone both he and Peter knew. 

“Suit.” Mozzie got right to the point. “Is he one of ours or one of yours?”

Peter sighed. It probably wouldn’t take Mozzie long to figure this out. “I guess you’d say he’s one of ours.”

“Hmmm, Neal said he was some kind of art expert, right?”

“Yes.” Neal’s eyes grew large as he started to suspect who the criminal was. 

A smile grew on Neal’s face as he relished the delicious possibility. “Peeter?”

“Yes, Neal?”

“This criminal,” he emphasized the word criminal. “Is this criminal Agent Phillip Kramer of the DC art crimes unit?”

“Yes, he is. Fortunately, we sent a new agent undercover as the fence because he resembled the real fence. If one of us had gone in Kramer would have recognized us and probably gotten away.” 

“Oh, Peeter. This is…..wow….AWESOME! Did he inspect the painting before buying it?”

“He did. We have it on tape. He said it was magnificent. I wish you could have seen the look on his face when we moved in for the take-down... I’m just about to go question him. I wish you could be here when I tell him it was one of your…uh….Reproductions.”

“I’d love a picture of that.”

Peter laughed. “I’ll see what I can do about that. I’ve got to go, Buddy. See you soon.”

“Thanks for calling, Peter.” Neal disconnected the call and sat quietly for a brief moment. He looked at Mozzie and then they both burst out laughing. 

June spoke as soon as the laughter died down. “I think this calls for champagne. I brought some as a wedding gift.”

Mozzie jumped up. “I’ll get the champagne from the car.”

Neal got up. “I’ll get the ice bucket.”

When the champagne was chilled Neal asked Megan for her champagne glasses. She smiled and shook her head at him then turned and retrieved her finest teacups from the china cabinet. 

“I’m sorry, but will these do? I don’t have any champagne glasses.” 

Neal poured and they all raised their cups. “To….Justice?”

There were several joyful toasts before the moment came when Neal poured the last of the bottle into their cups. He set his cup aside and took hold of Megan’s hand. 

“Megan, I love you with all my heart. When I proposed to you it was a spontaneous thing and I promised you I’d buy you a ring soon. I know you said you didn’t need one, but you deserve all the good things I can give you. So, besides meeting with the FBI last evening I also went shopping while I was in Indy.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He then got down on one knee in front of her and slid the ring on her finger. “I’m not asking you again to marry me because you already said yes and I’m holding you to it.” He paused and tried to organize his thoughts. “Megan, I have a reputation of having a silver tongue but right now I can’t seem to find the right words.” He laughed softly and shook his head. 

“Neal, you know I don’t need pretty words. You show me every day that you love me. That’s all I need. You didn’t even need to get me this beautiful ring, but I love it.” With tears in her eyes, she leaned forward to kiss him. “I love you, Neal, and I owe you an apology. When you left last night I was scared that maybe you’d be tempted to go back to New York and take that job Peter offered you.”

“That’s never going to happen. You’re stuck with me.” He stood up and drew Megan into his arms.

June raised her teacup of champagne. “To Neal and Megan. May you have many happy years together.”

“Thank you, June.” Neal and Megan sat down together on the sofa. “And thank you for trying to con Moz. I was hoping he would be at the wedding but I didn’t think it was likely.”

“So, do you need me to officiate?”

“Sorry, Mozzie, but Megan’s brother-in-law is a pastor and he’s going to marry us. He’s also the man who introduced us so we really can’t ask him to step aside.”

“Ok. That means I’m available to be your best man.”

There was silence for a few seconds and Neal looked helplessly at Megan. 

Megan turned to Mozzie with a shy smile. “Mozzie, I know we don’t know each other very well yet but, I was thinking, if you wouldn’t mind, maybe you could walk me down the aisle?”

“The Suit is going to be the best man, isn’t he?”

Neal sighed. “Mozzie, I didn’t think you were ever going to speak to me again.”

“I really don’t have anyone to walk me down the aisle, Mozzie. I was just going to walk by myself.” Megan looked at Moz with a sad puppy look that put Neal’s puppy eyes to shame. 

“I’d be honored to walk you down the aisle, Megan. I could also arrange your bachelorette party if you’d like.” 

“Thanks, Moz, but I think I’m good without a bachelorette party.”

“Well, that’s up to you. It’s your last chance to get wild with the girls and stuff dollar bills in a guy’s g-string. After you’re married you’ll have the old ball and chain tying you down.”

June laughed as she set her teacup down. “I don’t know when I’ve had a more enjoyable day but it has also been a very long day. I think it’s time for me to retire for the evening.”

Megan stood up. “I’ll show you to your room, June. It’s time I go to bed as well.” The men had stood up and Megan gave Neal a kiss. “Good night, boys,” she said, and then gave Mozzie a kiss on the cheek.

As the ladies left the room Neal began picking up the dishes. “Moz, could you give me a hand? I’m going to wash these dishes before I go to bed.”

“Oh, sure.” They carried the dishes to the kitchen and began washing them.

“So, Moz, what have you been up to since I left?”

“I’m writing a novel.”

“That’s great, Moz. What’s it about?” 

“It’s about a brilliant con man and his young protege. They have daring adventures and narrow escapes until one day the young protege does something stupid and gets caught.”

“So, total fiction then? How does it end, Moz?”

“Well, Neal, that’s the good part. They’ve had enough adventures to fill a dozen novels.”

“Alleged adventures, Moz.”

“Of course, Neal. Alleged adventures.”


End file.
